


Unlucky

by Rsjessen



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet cursed and thought: Just my luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky

When Bossuet fell in love with his best friend he thought: just my luck.

When Bossuet fell in love with his best friend’s new friend he thought: just my luck.

When Bossuet saw the two people he loved, fall in love with each other and start a relationship he thought: just my luck.

When a stuttering Joly and a smug-looking Musichetta approached him one late night and asked him to join them in bed, Bossuet cursed that he got to taste both of them once but never again, and thought: just my luck.

When neither Joly nor Musichetta woke as he snuck out in the lure of the night to go home, when all he really wanted was for them to wake up and ask him to come back to bed, he thought: just my luck.

When Bossuet ran into a distraught looking Joly in the street, after a week of successfully avoiding him, Bossuet cursed and thought: Just my luck. 

When Joly looked at him with watering eyes and a trembling lip, pleading for him to 'just please give us a chance', Bossuet hated that he hadn’t seen it clearly from the beginning, and thought: Just my luck.

When he woke up the next day with two bodes wrapped tightly around him, forcing him to stay in bed, and soak in the love they felt for him, Bossuet chuckled and thought with a wry smile, that perhaps, finally, his luck was turning.


End file.
